Seven Days in the Trash Room
by SoulAbbsterEvans
Summary: She's afraid of the past. He's afraid of the future. They have very different fears: afraid of things they wish they could change but can't. {Kirigiri x Naegi or Kyoko x Makoto}
1. Because I Like You

**kirigiri x naegi all the way! heck yeah. i am writing four completly different fanfictions at once XD**

* * *

Kirigiri couldn't just let Naegi sit in the trash room forever. She just would not let him die. He vowed not only to her, but to the others as well that they would get out of the school together. But if he wasn't here, how could they do that?

Celeste had given her the 'monokey' which unlocked every door in the school. Since Naegi was in the trash room she might have trouble getting in. Kirigiri sat at the top of the garbage disposal shoot with a bag of food, water, and blankets. After she got in, they couldn't get out for another week when the garbage door unlocks.

Kirigiri's face was an iron mask. She was a little afraid to jump but she didn't show it. She just jumped. "Oh yay." A familair voice said, "More trash and no food." Kirigiri was offended. "Trash? Trash! Your calling me trash?" She said, her hands slowly forming into fists.

She just realized that Naegi hadn't seen her, which made her yelling at him awkward. "Oh, sorry, Kirigiri." He said, "Why are you he-" Kirigiri interupted him by showing a bag of food at his face. "Eat up." She said before he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" She said. Naegi reached his hand up and brushed the cup of Ramen Noodles off her head. Before Naegi pulled away, he grabbed a strand of her long purple hair and felt it. It was beyond soft. Kirigiri just pretended not to notice. Mostly because it felt good on her scalp.

Naegi was munching on his food before a question popped up. "Why did you come save me?" He asked her. Kirigiri's heart skipped a beat.

"Because I like you."

* * *

**whaddya ya think? quite short but it *is* a first chapter so. anyways... much loveeeeee**


	2. Different Fears

**lol hi**

* * *

Naegi was blushing insanely. "Is that why you came to save me?" He asked her. Kirigiri smiled. "Are you afraid?" She asked him. Naegi looked up to face her. "What? Of course I'm afraid. Who isn't?" Kirigiri looked down.

"Good." She said, "That means your imagination is still going." Naegi was confused. "What do you mean?" He said. "Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next." Kirigiri explained.

"I understand." Naegi nodded. "Also, the 'fear' I experience is a little different than yours, I imagine. Your afraid of what you might lose, right?" She said.

"But i'm afraid of what i've already lost."


	3. Your Father's the What?

**heya! ughhhh it is late at night but i am writing because i love you. feel apreciated.**

* * *

Naegi was a little more than frightened, "What have you lost?" Kirigiri sighed, and it almost looked as if she were crying. "Well, it took me a while to figure this out. But I finally know who I am, and why I am here. You see, my title is 'Super Duper High School Level Detective'." Naegi nodded, trying to comprehend.

"I come from a long line of detectives, but my father decided to be a principal of a school that raises hope in the future." She stiffled a little. Naegi's eyes were wide open. "You don't mean that... Your father is the p-" He was cut of by Kirirgiri, "Yes, my father is the principal of this school."

"Anyways, beyond that matter, my father is well, as I believe, still inside the school. Maybe not alive but.." She said, clutching her skirt, as if trying to regain strength. "My father blew off the line of detectives to become the principal. The mastermind is believed to be the killer, but I am here to find my father."

Naegi was shocked and tryed to piece it all togther. "So, your saying that your father is NOT the mastermind?" Kirigiri shook her head, "I am completely positive."

* * *

**dang i feel like hifumiiiii. the ultimate fanfic createrrr. wait. i am not a perv so um. awkward.**


	4. a little note a few years later

hi. long time, no see. i figured i might as well make a small note for those who are still around. i'm sorry for not being active literally AT ALL. i don't want anime that often anymore because i've been very focused on music. i'm writing this because i want to close this chapter of my life and move on to the next one. i was going to edit my stories and fix typos but i can't lmao,, i thank you for the support and love you gave my stories and i hope to continue to enjoy them and make your own ending to them. although i no longer watch anime, if you guys would like to keep up with what i'm doing, you can go to my website (yes, my name is actually celestia). this note was really all over the place but once again, thank you for making this chapter of my life incredible. i would say goodbye, but for the last time.. much love.


End file.
